Syllabus
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: All Human college AU. Carlisle and Esme are fighting, Emmett is worried that Rosalie's boyfriend is abusive, Alice keeps having weird dreams about a boy with golden eyes, and Renesme has a secret boyfriend but Bella is too busy obsessing over her new Professor to notice.
1. Chapter 1

Esme

Saturday, January 3rd

5:00 AM

My eyes opened slowly in the gray light of pre-dawn. I wrinkled my nose at the chilliness in the air and snuggled deeper into my blankets. At my side, my boyfriend, Carlisle's breath remained even and quiet, and I cuddled deeper into his embrace, warm and safe despite my dreams and the cold air.

I turned my face slightly, so I could study his profile. His hair was soft in the morning light, golden and straight, crumpled just slightly beneath his sleeping face. He looked younger while he slept, his brows unfurrowed and his mouth relaxed. I wanted to trace his beloved cheekbones and kiss his eyelids, which covered his golden eyes, but I knew that if I did, he would wake up, and he got little enough sleep as it was.

When I glanced back at his eyes, they were open and staring at me, filled with amusement. For most people, my friends certainly, would be embarrassed by their lovers catching them watching them sleep, but it didn't bother me. I knew Carlisle better than anyone, and he knew me, I couldn't imagine keeping anything from him.

 _Liar, you're keeping the biggest thing from him_.

To distract myself from my troubling thoughts I threw the covers over my head and crawled down Carlisle's naked body until I reached his quickly growing erection. I took him down to my throat immedietly, longing to lose myself in his body and the things he did to mine, but his hand stroked my forehead and stilled my motion.

"There's no rush, baby," he soothed and I pulled back with a gasp. I was usually a gentle lover, content to take my time and crest the slow wave, but this morning I wanted to lose myself. I wanted Carlisle buried so deeply inside me that everything Esme was drowned in Carlisle-Esme.

 _But this is also for him._ And I would give him anything I had to offer. _Except the truth_. I shook off the nasty internal voice and nibbled over Carlisle's length, losing myself in the slow build within myself, fueled by his low moans and gentle guidance.

Slowly I sat up and settled my hips over his, unable to prevent my own moans as he filled me. His eyes met mine as I stroked my hands over nipples and his fingers closed around my hips. I through my head back in abandon as he slowly began to move, rocking into my clit with every thrust.

I came quickly from his slow movements, and he came soon after as my vaginal muscles milked him for all he was worth. I fell exhausted to his chest and his pale arms came to wrap around me as he pressed his soft lips to my hair.

I smiled sleepily and settled deeper in his arms, I focused on my breaths, deepening them so I could fall back asleep before the guilt crept back.

His side of the bed was cold when I woke up for the second time that morning. I sighed and sat up, holding the sheet up over my bare chest. The morning light was warmer now, came into the room from a higher angle.

My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in twelve hours. I slid off the bed and pulled on drawstring shorts and a tank top before peering out of room carefully.

The hall was empty as I padded to the kitchen, quickly pulling out my food and pans.

I hummed as I cooked omelets, the scents of breakfast replacing the old pizza and beer odor that seemed to perpetually fill the small kitchen. I didn't know where Carlisle was, but I hoped he'd be back by the time his omelet was as I didn't trust that the fridge was sanitary.

"Smells good," Carlisle's voice was husky from behind me where he stood leaning against the doorframe.

"You're back!" I grinned and turned around. He smiled back at me, but his eyes were tired. "Studying again?"

He walked over and plucked an olive from the egg mixture with his long surgeons fingers, "Always,"

I smacked his hand with my spatula, "Wait til its on a plate, you barbarian!"

He pulled his arm back and rubbed his hand mulishly as I attempted to slide the omelets onto two plate without tearing the thin layer of egg.

I handed the prettier one to Carlisle with a grin, "here you go, now stop pouting,"

He grinned back, teeth flashing, "I never pout."

We sat down and he began eating immediately. I watched in fascination as his long fingers manipulated the fork. He frowned at me, puzzled by my stare. I tossed him a smile and picked up my own fork.

My stomach lurched at the first bite I took and I sprinted for the bathroom at Carlisles startled shout.

I swung around the bathroom door and lunged for the toilet, trying and failing to slam the door behind me.

I clutched the porcelain rim closed my eyes as I was sick, over and over, heaving until there was nothing left but unable to stop the convulsions. Throughout it all, Carlisle was there, smoothing my hair back from my face and muttering soothing nonsense until I was finished.

I flushed with shaking fingers and rose without glancing at him to wash my hands and face and rinse out my mouth at the sink.

He was watching me, I could feel it. And he was smart and going to be a great doctor. His mind was working and I just needed it to stop. "Food poisoning," I said with a wan grin, "I'm fine, I'll just make a cup of tea."

His eyes bored through mine in the mirror. I silently prayed that he wouldn't push it, wouldn't press the issue.

His mouth opened to shape a question. "Class, I've got to go!" I squeaked, leaving the bathroom.

"Esme!" he called down the hall after me, "It's the Saturday before the semester even starts!"

I pretended I hadn't heard him and fled into the snow.

Renesme

5:55 PM

Esme had been missing for hours now and we were all worrying. Carlisle explained that she had run out on him in the middle of a "discussion" and seemed really upset and concerned. For my part, I believed him as he and Esme were two of the calmest, most rational people I had ever met in my entire life.

Rose had snorted and tossed her glorious blonde mane as if she thought he was making it up, but after a few hours of her being gone, we had split up and started looking for her.

I called her name and peered into my third darkened classroom on the third floor of the science building. Nothing. I cursed and glanced down at my cellphone, no message from any of my friends telling me they found her, and god knew she hadn't returned any of my calls.

I sighed and stabbed the elevator button a bit too enthusiastically, jamming my finger.

I glanced back at my phone as I waited for the lift. It was about to die. Of course.

I sighed again and glared at the closed doors in frustration before taking the stairs.

I honestly couldn't think of anywhere else she could be, or any explanation to why she had been acting so weird these past few weeks, much less why she would pull a stunt like this.

The faint sound of crying brought me out of my reverie and I eyed the doors of the chapel warily. Surely we couldnt have all forgotten to look there.

My feet echoed on the flagstones as the door slammed behind me, the sobbing stopped abruptly. "Esme?" I called softly, hesitating in the doorway until my eyes adjusted to the dim interior. Peace stole over me as I smelled the comforting aroma of beeswax.

Esme lay crumbled in front of the altar, on the hard, cold flagstones. She peered up at me, blinking. She looked like she'd been crying. "Hey," I said, offering her my hand, "wanna head back to the room?"

She nodded and I helped her to stand. Something told me not to ask what was going on quite yet so I shot off a quick text to Carlisle telling me I found her and turned off my phone as we quietly walked back to the dorm.

I made her a cup of tea and we curled up in her bed to watch movies until she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett

Friday, January 9th

11:18 PM

For what had to be the millionth time that night, I attempted to focus on my reading. It should have been easy, I could read easily and I usually had little trouble concentrating when I was studying in the library, especially when it was mostly empty; like on a Friday night for example.

I should have been partying, but the reason I wasn't was currently fighting with her boyfriend.

I didn't need to be studying, and it was a good thing too, because I never got much done when she was here. As a member of the football team I had "tutors" who technically were supposed to help me with my papers and tests, but really just did them for me. And usually, I took advantage of that.

But this was where Rosalie Hale was, and more and more frequently, I found myself lurking in her presence. I feared I was becoming a stalker.

I knew who she was. _Everyone_ knew who she was. Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl on campus, if not the entire world. She came from a wealthy family back east and was friends with my friend Carlisle's girlfriend Esme. She was dating Royce King II.

I also knew who Royce was. He was the quarterback, and his daddy owned one of the largest banks in the country. Royce was also into some very twisted things that he liked to boast about in the locker rooms. Things with drugged or bullied high school girls and missing campus pets.

As I watched she said something that I couldn't make out, causing his eyes to narrow angrily. He leaned in real close to her and my fists clenched under the table as I fought not to interrupt. He whispered something, causing her cheeks to flush bright red as she reared back. Her hand came up and connected with his face with a startlingly loud smack.

I stood up quickly enough for my chair to fall over. She didn't notice as she hissed something at him and grabbed her shoulder bag before stalking out.

Royce swore loudly and slapped a textbook hard enough that it spun off the table and crashed loudly to the floor. He shoved his stuff in his bag with harsh, vicious movements before stalking out after her, a thundercloud on his face and his little rat face pinched in fury.

I quickly packed off my stuff and followed them. Royce's face promised retribution, and he was vicious, if not very strong. His daddys money had bought him some large goons who he often used to punish those who displeased him. While I fully believed that Royce planned on marrying Rosalie, I wouldn't put it past him to punish her for any disagreements.

I followed Royce from a distance, realizing that if I were wrong, and this was nothing more than a normal couples fight I would be rightly considered a creepy nosy stalker. But I stayed close enough to stop what I thought might be coming.

The sound of a shriek, quickly cut off spurred me forward. I turned a corner and froze, fury rushing through my body and pounding in my temples.

Royce- that son of a bitch- had Rosalie by the throat as he whispered viciously in her face. As I watched, he pulled back and slapped her hard across the face. She staggered back, although her scornful sneer stayed firmly in place.

As she straightened, she caught sight of me and her eyes, I thought, softened as she shook her head. _To warn me off? Fat chance of that darling._

My sight focused in on his face and his hands, which were gripping Rosalie hard enough to leave bruises. Blood roared in my ears and I charged, knocking Royce off of her and tackling him to the ground.

It wasn't much of a fight, not without Royce's cronies to watch his back. I pounded my fists into his face once, twice, relishing the squish and crunch of flesh and bone under my furious hands.

A pale hand gripped my arm and I froze in the middle of my third punch, staring at it and slowly following the delicate wrist to the firm arms and finally to Rosalie's set face. "That's enough," she said softly, but menacingly.

I straightened up and glowered at Royce, who pulled himself to his feet wincing. "You fucking bitch," he hissed at Rose, "You better watch your back and continue whoring yourself out to pricks like him, because when he gets bored of your tired pussy I'll come back, and I'll bring my friends."

I took an aggressive step forward, fists clenching convulsively, with another snarl and shifty look around, Royce turned around and strode back toward the library.

As soon as he disappeared around the corner I turned to Rosalie and grasped her shoulders, anxiously searching for any wounds or injuries. She had a faint bruise already appearing across her cheekbone. I reached out one finger to sooth it away, but she wrenched out of my arms. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped, staring up at me haughtily, princess to peasant.

I stared at her, mind blank. "You're hurt, I'm trying to…" I gestured impotently with my hands.

"Well, don't. I neither want or need your help." She said coolly. "Now, if you'll excuse me," with a toss of her golden curls she turned and marched away.

I shook my head ruefully and watched her go, rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't really think that I had expected her fling herself into my arms and let me fuck her right there behind the library when I saved her, but I also hadn't expected this reaction. Still, I watched her go around the corner and frowned, what if Royce was waiting for her?

Mind made up, I followed her back to her dorm to make sure she got home safely, it was the gentlemanly thing to do, after all.


End file.
